


MIRACLE ROMANCE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, SailorMoon Malec AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Dove Alec è il principe della Terra e Magnus il principe della Luna. Si incontrano e si amano, ma il loro amore è proibito e causa la distruzione del regno. Ma il Cristallo di Luna consente alle loro anime di reincarnarsi e di vivere il loro amore in un altro universo.Grazie a Bianca @BiancaD90 per avermi permesso la traduzione





	MIRACLE ROMANCE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289454) by [BiancaD90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaD90/pseuds/BiancaD90). 



 

“La Terra è così bella” sospirò Magnus, guardando il pianeta azzurro che si stagliava in cielo alla sua vista. La sua stanza nel palazzo della Luna gli offriva una vista perfetta e lui si ritrovava spesso a contemplarlo nelle tarde ore della notte, quando il sonno semplicemente non arrivava.

“Lo sai che non puoi recarti lì, Altezza”. La ragazza fissò il proprio sguardo nel suo allo specchio e Magnus roteò gli occhi al punto da far fare loro quasi un giro completo nel suo cranio.

“Lo so, Catarina”: disse quelle tre parole con un tono che implicava quanto spesso fosse costretto a dirle, e lei inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Bene, ora finiamo il trucco e andiamo. La Regina ti sta aspettando”.

 

La sala da ballo era piena di gente, le colonne d’avorio e i lampadari scintillanti toglievano il fiato, e Alexander si sentì improvvisamente sopraffatto da tanta ricchezza; quindi fece per dirigersi verso la terrazza quando qualcuno gli afferrò il braccio.

“Tutto bene, mio principe?” gli chiese il suo cavaliere con un’espressione preoccupata in viso. I suoi occhi di colore contrastante brillavano sotto le luci e Alexander gli offrì un sorriso rassicurante.

“Sto bene, Jace, ho solo bisogno di un po’ d’aria” disse dandogli una pacca gentile sulla spalla.

“Rilassati, va’ a prenderti qualcosa da bere e trovati una bella ragazza che ti intrattenga per la notte” terminò con una strizzata d’occhio, e uscì sul balcone.

L’aria fresca lo calmò immediatamente, anche se trovava strano che sulla Luna non ci fosse mai vento.

Però allo stesso tempo era tutto molto tranquillo e rasserenante.

Ma la sua pace fu presto turbata da qualcuno che spingeva bruscamente le ante, e in quel momento Alexander si sentì risucchiare il respiro dai polmoni. Come se il mondo fosse caduto fuori dal proprio asse e avesse cominciato a girare attorno al più bell’uomo che avesse mai visto e che gli si stava avvicinando.

Era vestito completamente di bianco, tranne che per la casacca che gli rivestiva aderente il torace, e che era decorata con intricati ricami d’oro, e Alexander sentì mozzarsi il fiato in gola quando ebbe visto la mezzaluna tatuata al centro della sua fronte, appena visibile dietro i capelli neri come l’ebano.

L’uomo era il Principe del regno della Luna.

 

Magnus era annoiato. Era stato seduto sul trono, osservando le persone che scivolavano graziosamente sul pavimento, per circa dieci minuti, e ne aveva già abbastanza. Continuava a lanciare sguardi furtivi verso porte della terrazza, come se qualcuno lo stesse aspettando lì. E come spinto da una mano invisibile, si alzò non appena sua madre si fu allontanata per salutare dei conoscenti di cui a lui non poteva importare di meno, e si diresse veloce a quelle porte, come se la sua salvezza dipendesse dal raggiungerle.

Le stava spalancando tirando un profondo respiro quando con la coda dell’occhio colse un movimento a sinistra. Non era solo sulla terrazza; aguzzò la vista nell’inutile tentativo di riuscire a distinguere le fattezze dell’intruso. Era curioso. Si avviò verso quella figura, analizzandone la postura e gli abiti, notando per prima cosa – e soprattutto- che si trattava di un uomo, il corpo nascosto da un lungo mantello nero.

Le sue scarpe risuonarono sul pavimento di marmo, e lo straniero doveva essersi reso conto della presenza di Magnus, perché si voltò, il braccio sinistro ad afferrare l’impugnatura della spada che portava al fianco. Questi sgranò gli occhi per un attimo, poi chinò la testa, ma non prima che Magnus avesse notato la sua bellezza e i suoi occhi straordinari. Qualcosa gli ricordava il bel pianeta che Magnus aveva sempre amato. L’uomo di fronte a lui era Alexander, Principe della Terra.

 

"Le mie scuse principe, non volevo spaventarti", disse l'uomo di fronte a lui, gli occhi come oro fuso, la voce soffice come velluto, e Alexander lasciò andare la spada, rilassandosi all'istante quando il suo cervello non rilevò alcuna minaccia in vista.

"Non c'è bisogno di chiedere scusa, principe", ribatté e fu accolto da un leggero roteare d’occhi e da un curioso fluttuare di dita.

"Per favore, chiamami Magnus, sembra che abbiamo la stessa età", rispose il principe allungando la mano verso di lui.  Alexander sapeva che gli esseri celesti avevano una durata di vita maggiore e sua madre gli aveva detto una volta che il principe Magnus era nato all’epoca del matrimonio dei suoi nonni, ma non pareva avere più di 20 anni.

Così annuì e prese la mano di Magnus nella sua, con l’intenzione di dargli una rapida stretta. Ma qualcosa accadde, un'ondata di elettricità che gli passò attraverso la punta delle dita e scosse tutto il suo essere.  Immagini rapide balenarono davanti ai suoi occhi, dita intrecciate, un bacio, petali di rosa che cadevano a terra, la terra che tremava e si disintegrava pezzo per pezzo.  Alexander batté le palpebre e guardò Magnus che appariva scosso quanto lui.

"Hai visto..?" chiese Alexander e Magnus alzò lo sguardo su di lui, il glitter dorato sotto i suoi occhi che catturava la luce, annuendo lentamente.

"Il Cristallo di Luna ci ha mostrato qualcosa"

 

Magnus afferrò la sottile catena d'oro e tirò fuori il cristallo che pendeva dal suo collo, sempre nascosto sotto i suoi vestiti.

"È questo..?" cominciò Alexander e Magnus incontrò i suoi occhi alla luce fioca che avvolgeva il balcone.

"Sì, è lui", rispose, tenendolo dolcemente sul palmo, mentre il gioiello rifletteva una bellissima luce, illuminando il volto del principe. Alexander lo trovò assolutamente da togliere il fiato.

Il leggendario Cristallo di Luna era il più potente artefatto nell'intero universo, trasmesso di generazione in generazione agli eredi del Regno della Luna. Solo le persone della famiglia reale potevano indossarlo; era disegnato in base all’energia vitale e al cuore di chi lo usava. Con il loro aiuto, si diceva che il Cristallo potesse generare imprese spettacolari, come far resuscitare un intero mondo e tutti i suoi abitanti dalla morte e dalla rovina, ma cadendo nelle mani sbagliate avrebbe potuto portare distruzione e sofferenza.

"Cos’è stato?" sussurrò Alexander e Magnus sospirò.

"Non ne ho idea, non mi ha mai mostrato alcuna immagine in passato. Dovrò..andare a parlare con mia madre, scusami Alexander"

E con ciò, il principe si voltò e tornò dentro.

 

Quando Magnus andò a parlare con la Regina di quello che era accaduto, però, della visione che il Cristallo di Luna gli aveva mostrato, sua madre si accigliò e gli disse di non avvicinarsi mai più al principe della Terra.

"Ci saranno conseguenze terribili se le vostre strade si incroceranno", gli disse. "Al popolo della Terra e a quello della Luna non è concesso stare insieme"

Questo fece sì che Magnus desiderasse ancor di più la compagnia di Alexander. Ogni notte sognava i suoi bellissimi occhi penetranti e spesso scendeva sul pianeta blu solo per intravederlo. Usciva di nascosto dal palazzo e andava sulla Terra per osservarlo da lontano mentre camminava attraverso i giardini del palazzo dei suoi genitori, ridendo con il suo cavaliere o stando semplicemente disteso sull'erba, osservando il cielo.

E Magnus lo guardava, chiedendosi se anche lui lo stesse pensando.

E un giorno ottenne la sua risposta.

 

Alexander si sentiva particolarmente cupo quel giorno, così pensò di andare a fare una passeggiata attraverso il giardino del lato ovest del palazzo. Il suo roseto. Il suo posto preferito di tutto il mondo. Aveva passato dei momenti difficili da quel ballo sulla luna, perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare al principe.  Il loro breve incontro era stato elettrizzante e Alexander era rimasto ipnotizzato e del tutto affascinato, ma era rimasto sconvolto da quella visione bizzarra che continuava a comparire nei suoi sogni, notte dopo notte, anche ora, due settimane dopo.

Aveva fatto lo stesso sogno più e più volte, le stesse immagini balenavano davanti ai suoi occhi, e ogni volta che si svegliava sentiva come se mancasse qualcosa. Come se la sua vita fosse incompleta, un mosaico con pezzi insufficienti a rendere l'immagine completa.

Colse una rosa bianca e inalò il suo profumo, quando vide qualcosa muoversi dietro un cespuglio alla sua destra.  Alexander era un soldato, perché come futuro re era stato addestrato a saper guidare il suo popolo in guerra, se fosse stato necessario. Così strinse gli occhi e si mosse lentamente in direzione di quel cespuglio, muovendosi silenziosamente ma pronto a scattare in azione.

Gli bastarono due rapidi balzi per immobilizzare l'intruso, intrappolato fra la corteccia di un albero e il pugnale di Alexander puntato alla gola.

Gli occhi del principe si spalancarono e lui rilasciò automaticamente la presa, ritirando il pugnale quando i suoi occhi si trovarono a fissarne un paio color ambra fusa.

"Magnus, cosa stai facendo qui?" esclamò Alexander, il respiro irregolare e aspro per l'inaspettata scarica di adrenalina.

Teneva la mano sulla spalla di Magnus e non riusciva a credere che fosse lì. Sembrava che qualcosa fosse stato messo in moto proprio in quel momento, come pezzi del mosaico che trovavano il loro posto.

"Ciao". Magnus gli sorrise e Alexander non poté fare a meno di restituire il sorriso e si prese il suo tempo per studiare la persona che perseguitava i suoi pensieri da troppo tempo.

"Ciao"

E da quel giorno, continuarono ad incontrarsi nel roseto. L'inverno arrivò e se ne andò, lasciando il posto alla primavera, mentre Alexander e Magnus osservarono i boccioli di rosa che cominciavano a fiorire e il loro amore con loro.

Sapevano che non avrebbe dovuto accadere, sapevano che era inaccettabile, ma come poteva essere proibito qualcosa di così bello e così giusto? Come puoi dire al tuo cuore di smettere di battere così velocemente, quando lui ti è così vicino da sentire il suo respiro aleggiare sul tuo collo? Non puoi.

 

"Non puoi andarci di nuovo, Magnus" sospirò Catarina, sedendosi sui gradini del palazzo mentre il principe le passava accanto, fischiettando e scendendo due gradini alla volta. Alexander gli aveva proposto di incontrarsi al tramonto e non voleva essere in ritardo.

Magnus si fermò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Per favore còprimi, Cat, tornerò in pochissimo tempo", disse, uno sguardo implorante negli occhi. Catarina era la sua damigella ma era anche sua amica e sapeva cosa dirle per averla dalla sua parte.

"Per favore Cat", sussurrò quasi, voltandosi e sedendosi accanto a lei, e prendendo le sue mani fra le proprie.

"Lo ami?" gli chiese lei, e la domanda fece fiorire all’istante un sorriso sul viso di Magnus.

"È perfetto Cat. È stupendo e scontroso e mi fa ridere e abbiamo mangiato uno zucchero filato che sembrava una nuvola, ma che aveva un sapore dolce e fruttato e quando mi bacia, Cat, te lo giuro sul Cristallo, il mio cuore smette di battere. Così sì, lo amo, sono così innamorato di lui da far male".

Tutto questo Magnus lo disse d’un fiato e Cat sgranò gli occhi, ma non per quella bella confessione d’amore, ma perché la Regina era lì, in piedi proprio dietro di lui.

"Magnus, una parola per favore?" Non chiedeva, ordinava, il tono tranquillo , forse con un pizzico di preoccupazione?  Era difficile per Magnus leggere sua madre in quei giorni, ma forse era perché non passavano tanto tempo insieme come prima.  Le continue visite di Magnus al pianeta blu e i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti per il resto del tempo che trascorreva nel palazzo non lasciavano spazio a molto altro. Inoltre, sua madre era una donna impegnata e anche se non aveva mai detto niente, lui sapeva che era consapevole delle sue piccole scappatelle.

"Certo madre" rispose lui e si alzò, seguendola di nuovo dentro.

"Raphael mi ha informato che la Terra potrebbe essere minacciata da forze oscure", disse lei, guardando un grande schermo, senza incontrare gli occhi di Magnus.

"Pensavo che tu potessi voler..", fece una pausa e questa volta si voltò, fissando lo sguardo sul viso di suo figlio. "avvisare il tuo amico", continuò e ci volle tutta la volontà di Magnus per non roteare gli occhi.

"Sai che non è solo un amico", rispose Magnus con noncuranza, controllandosi lo smalto blu scuro sul mignolo.

"E sai anche che ti ho proibito di vederlo", ribatté la regina. "Ma tu hai deciso che la tua missione nella vita è quella di ignorare i miei consigli:  non potrete mai stare insieme, Magnus, cose orribili sono destinate ad accadere se non mi ascolti"

Oh, sua madre e la sua drammaticità, pensò Magnus. Lui l’aveva sicuramente ereditata da lei, la stessa caratteristica, ma questa volta stava decisamente esagerando. L'amore era il sentimento più puro del mondo, cosa poteva andare storto?

Le pesanti porte della camera si aprirono e Catarina entrò, facendo un rapido inchino. Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa, mentre all'esterno si udiva un tonfo sordo.

"Mio principe, hai un visitatore", disse facendosi da parte per fare spazio all'uomo che faceva fremere il cuore di Magnus, ogni volta che lo guardava.

Ma prima di lanciarsi tra le sue braccia, Magnus studiò il volto del suo amato. Era bello come sempre, ma sulla sua fronte era comparsa quella ruga tra le sopracciglia che appariva ogni volta che era turbato.

Inoltre, le sue dita continuavano a giocherellare con l'elsa della spada e i suoi capelli erano più arruffati del solito. E Magnus non aveva ancora nemmeno avuto la possibilità di passarci le dita dentro.

"Alexander, cosa sta succedendo?" Magnus chiese mentre il suo principe copriva la distanza tra loro in pochi passi, prendendogli il viso fra le mani calde. Magnus quasi si sciolse a quel tocco, dimenticando completamente la presenza di sua madre in piedi a un paio di metri di distanza, un'espressione cupa sul viso.

"Devi radunare i tuoi eserciti, sei sotto attacco", gli sussurrò e Magnus poté osservare il livello di panico nei suoi occhi color cangianti.

"Cosa vuoi dire?", lo interpellò la Regina intervenendo per la prima volta e Alexander la guardò.

"C'è una maga alla mia corte, Beryl, e lei si è infatuata di me, ma io ho occhi solo per te, amore mio", mentre il suo sguardo tornava su Magnus con un'espressione adorante sul suo viso; la Regina sussultò.

"Così ha fatto un patto con il Regno Oscuro concedendogli il potere di distruggere il Regno della Luna, e ora sta venendo qui con altra gente dal mio pianeta", terminò, e afferrò la mano di Magnus, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci e farvi fuggire"

"Catarina", la regina si rivolse alla ragazza, ancora in piedi vicino alla porta. "Vai ad allertare i marinai, loro sapranno cosa fare".

Catarina annuì e se ne andò, lasciando i tre ancora in piedi nel mezzo della stanza.

"Beryl è così potente che io..io non ho mai visto così tanto potere in vita mia", iniziò Alexander, ma la Regina lo interruppe.

"Ve l'avevo detto che ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze per questa unione tra voi due. Avete visto la distruzione causata dal vostro legame e tuttavia siete ancora innamorati e ora il mio popolo ne pagherà il prezzo", disse guardandoli entrambi. Magnus fissò sua madre e stava per aprire la bocca e dirle ciò che pensava, quando la terra tremò sotto i loro piedi.

"Eccola", esclamò Alexander, estraendo la spada. "Non preoccuparti amore mio, ti proteggerò", continuò, posando un bacio deciso sulle labbra di Magnus e lanciandosi attraverso le enormi porte.

"Alexander! Aspetta!" Magnus gli urlò dietro, ma lui se n'era già andato.

La stanza si illuminò di rosso, segnalando l'attivazione del protocollo di chiusura. Magnus afferrò il Cristallo di Luna, si sfilò la catena dal collo e la mise nel palmo della madre.

"Magnus, cosa stai pensando di fare?" chiese la madre, uno sguardo scioccato sul suo bel viso.

"Lui è l'amore della mia vita, madre, devo stare vicino a lui. Proteggi il Cristallo", terminò, e uscì dalle porte che si chiusero dietro di lui.  Il protocollo era completato.

 

Quando Magnus raggiunse Alexander, lui stava combattendo contro questa fanciulla apparentemente umana, ma le palle di fuoco che uscivano dalle sue mani raccontavano una storia diversa.  Ne lanciò una e Alexander la schivò, colpendola con la propria lama e facendole cambiare direzione.

Magnus rilasciò un respiro che non si era reso conto di trattenere e si avvicinò al suo principe.

"Magnus, cosa stai facendo qui? Ritorna dentro al palazzo!", gridò Alexander voltandosi verso di lui, mentre una sfera di fuoco a malapena lo mancava.  Beryl ridacchiò.

"Sei venuto per incontrare la tua morte, principe del Regno della Luna?" La sua voce tuonava e Magnus la fulminò con lo sguardo, l'odio evidente nei suoi occhi.

"Beryl, per favore fermati, non voglio farti del male", la supplicò Alexander, ma la donna rise.

"Farmi del male? Ti schiaccerò come un insetto traditore"

"Traditore?" ripeté Alexander e schivò un'altra palla di fuoco che questa volta era diretta a Magnus. Spinse il principe dietro di sé, intento a proteggerlo con il proprio corpo. Magnus si aggrappò alla spalla di Alexander, guardando Beryl al di sopra. Poi diede un'occhiata dietro di sé, alla distruzione e alla morte tutt’attorno, ma vide che il palazzo era apparentemente intatto. Almeno sua madre era al sicuro.

"Hai tradito la Terra unendoti a lui", lei sputò l'ultima parola come se le bruciasse la lingua. Alexander roteò gli occhi.

"Oh, per favore, penso che entrambi sappiamo di cosa si tratta e non ne vale la pena, non ti amerò mai".  Lui sapeva che se la stava facendo sempre più nemica, ma forse la dura e fredda verità l’avrebbe risvegliata e sarebbe stata in grado di convincerla a fermarsi, prima che il Regno della Luna fosse completamente distrutto.

"Molto bene allora. Se non posso averti io, nessun altro ti avrà", disse Beryl e la determinazione delle sue parole gelò Alexander fino alle ossa.

In quel momento Magnus lanciò un urlo di agonia e Alexander si voltò solo per vedere l'espressione scioccata del suo amore mentre una palla di fuoco gli trafiggeva il petto da dietro. Nello stesso momento, sentì un dolore lancinante alla schiena, un fuoco infernale che bruciava le sue viscere.

"La cosa divertente delle mie palle di fuoco è che sono come dei boomerang", udì Beryl dire, la voce distorta. "Tornano sempre indietro e colpiscono il loro bersaglio! Un vero peccato, principe Alexander. Insieme, avremmo potuto governare sia la Terra che la Luna con i poteri di cui la Regina Metallia mi ha dotato, ma tu hai scelto di morire".

 

Il mondo intorno a loro era silenzioso come un cimitero. Era tutto finito. Il Regno della Luna era caduto e loro stavano morendo.

Magnus sentì delle dita fredde che toccavano le sue e le strinse forte come se fossero la sua ancora di salvezza. E forse lo erano.

"Ti amo Alexander", mormorò Magnus, la voce un debole sussurro. Sapeva che non gli rimaneva molto tempo e aveva intenzione di usare il suo ultimo respiro per dichiarare il suo amore eterno all'uomo che aveva cambiato la sua vita per sempre.

"Magnus, tu sei il mio primo e il mio unico amore", iniziò Alexander, cercando il viso di Magnus, ogni movimento era sofferenza, ma a lui non importava.

"Anche se rinasceremo in un'altra vita, ci ritroveremo e poi ... ci innamoreremo di nuovo".

"Prometti?"

"Te lo prometto amore mio"

"Vi concederò questo desiderio", si udì una terza voce in quel silenzio mortale. La Regina si avvicinò loro e Magnus alzò lo sguardo sulla madre, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Userò il potere rimanente del Cristallo d'Argento per farvi rinascere nel futuro. Possa il vostro amore fiorire di nuovo in un mondo più pacifico", terminò e una luce accecante iniziò a riversarsi fuori dal Cristallo, inghiottendo ogni cosa.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

"Grazie"

 

 

 

EPILOGO

 

"MAGNUS! La tua sveglia è suonata 15 minuti fa, sarai in ritardo, ANCORA!"

Magnus udì la voce di sua madre e improvvisamente aprì gli occhi cadendo giù dal letto.  Gemette, guardando l'orologio sul comodino che segnava le 7:45.

Le lezioni sarebbero cominciate fra 15 minuti.

"Merda!" imprecò e si alzò trasformandosi in un mini tornado, mentre dappertutto volavano vestiti.

"Ti avevo detto di svegliarmi", disse mentre si precipitava giù per le scale, quasi cadendo sopra al suo zaino. Sua madre lo fulminò con lo sguardo, lanciandogli un'occhiata di rimprovero.

"L'ho fatto, tre volte, e mi hai ignorato"

Magnus roteò gli occhi e si precipitò fuori dalla porta.

"Non dimenticare il pranzo!" urlò sua madre, ma era troppo tardi. Sospirò.

Quando Magnus arrivò a scuola, l'orologio segnava le 8:05. Incrociò le dita, pregando che la signora Harris fosse in ritardo oggi, ma non succedeva mai. Stava già facendo l’appello quando lui si precipitò dentro l'aula e lei gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco, indicando la porta. Il che significava che una cosa a cui Magnus era sfortunatamente abituato. Sei in ritardo, va’ in corridoio fino alla seconda ora.

Scivolò lungo la parete e sospirò. Questo non era un modo produttivo per iniziare la settimana.

Non era colpa sua se continuava a fare questi strani sogni che lo facevano svegliare nel cuore della notte e rimuginare fino al punto che era incapace di riaddormentarsi. E anche se li sentiva così reali, una volta che il suo sguardo si concentrava su ciò che lo circondava, aveva già dimenticato tutto. Tranne dita intrecciate e petali di rosa. Quei dettagli gli erano sempre vividi e presenti.

Si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di distoglierne la mente. Controllò l'orologio e sbadigliò. Sentì ringhiare lo stomaco e si rese conto che aveva lasciato a casa il portapranzo. Questa sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

 

"Muoio di fame..", mormorò Magnus mentre camminava lungo la strada. Cat ridacchiò, assolutamente avvezza alla drammaticità del suo migliore amico.

Si erano incontrati dopo che le lezioni erano finite, perché lei frequentava una scuola diversa, ma tornavano sempre a casa insieme ogni volta che i loro impegni lo permettevano.

"E considerando il fatto che ho fallito l'ennesimo test, penso che mia madre mi farà il culo e mi manderà a letto digiuno. Posso cenare con te?" Sorrise e Cat scosse la testa.

"Vai a casa e affronta le conseguenze delle tue azioni, Magnus"

"Ugh", Magnus gemette e prese dallo zaino il test fallito, lanciando pugnali con lo sguardo nella direzione del povero foglio di carta, come se lo avesse offeso personalmente.

"Fanculo ", disse accartocciando il foglio e gettandolo alle spalle. "Se la mamma non lo vede... quello che lei non sa non può farmi del male"

"Ma può fare male a me". Magnus sentì dietro di sé una voce profonda e si voltò mortificato. Un ragazzo alto si era fermato davanti a lui, la carta stropicciata nel palmo.

"Ahi", continuò in tono piatto, indicando che in realtà non gli aveva fatto male per niente, stava solo facendo lo stronzo.  Magnus socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò appiattire la carta e abbassare gli occhiali da sole, mentre studiava il dannato compito.

"Una F? Proprio quello che ti meriti, testone", ridacchiò il tipo e quello sarebbe stato un suono davvero armonioso per le orecchie di Magnus, se il ragazzo non fosse stato un bastardo fatto e finito.

"Dovresti studiare di più", continuò e Magnus allungò la mano per riprendersi il test. Ma quando le loro dita si sfiorarono, qualcosa di strano accadde, un'ondata di elettricità che gli passò attraverso la punta delle dita e scosse tutto il suo essere.  Immagini rapide balenarono davanti ai suoi occhi, dita intrecciate e petali di rosa che cadevano a terra. L'estraneo batté le palpebre e Magnus ammiccò a sua volta, ma subito riacquistò la calma, gli strappò il foglio di carta dalle mani e gli fece una linguaccia, perché era una reazione da persona davvero matura. Quindi, girò sui tacchi e si allontanò.

"Ma l’hai visto quello?" sussurrò Magnus, anche se erano già molto lontani dal ragazzo, guardando indietro per vedere se li stesse seguendo. Era ancora nello stesso punto, e guardava il cielo, i capelli corvini che si agitavano al vento. Davvero strano.

"Era fico però", commentò Cat e Magnus non poté negarlo. Quando aveva abbassato gli occhiali da sole, Magnus aveva visto di sfuggita gli occhi cangianti dello sconosciuto e aveva sentito il respiro bloccarsi in gola. E quelle immagini del suo sogno ... tutta questa giornata era ridicola.

"Era un cazzone", replicò Magnus e fece il broncio. Perché stava facendo il broncio?

"Un cazzone fico", disse Cat muovendo le sopracciglia, facendo sbuffare il suo amico e quasi strangolarsi.

"Ti rendi conto di come suona sta frase?", scoppiò a ridere e Cat si unì a lui.

Forse la vita non era poi così male, dopo tutto.


End file.
